Goruid
Goruid, also known as the State of Goruid, is a state of the League of Palus. Its territory stretches across the entirety of the Goruid peninsula with the exception of some extreme hills territory in its south-west. It borders Aphthonis to the north and the Palus Capital Territory to the west, which are in personal union with Goruid. It also borders Septia to its north west. It is the successor state to the Despotate of Thornia. It is the largest state by surface area (both land and sea), and is also one of its most populous with densely populated villages dotted across the northern plains of the peninsula. Its largest urban centre is Carcea. The administrative centre of the state is Elysia. The state is considered to be one of the wealthiest members of the League of Palus, and previously funded federal projects in place of the federal government. However, with the independence of Aphthornis and the renewed focus on those territories, it was realised that much of the expenses of the joint finances of Goruid, Aphthornis, and Palus Urbem were dangerously over-stretched. Aside from its financial influence, its rich political and cultural history has often influenced other regions in the rest of the federation to move away from its early Umic and Xandunese roots. It, along with Aphthonis and Palus Urbem, are considered to be within the Thornian cultural sphere. Its government is largely controlled by the Secretariat of the Joint-States of the East. History Dissolution of the Despotate (27 December 2019 - 21 January 2019) The state of Goruid is the legal successor of the Despotate of Thornia (though now it is considered that Great Thornia acts in that capacity). It was established in December 2019 in the aftermath of Aphthonis separating from the League of Palus and after the creation of the Palus Capital Territory. The new state is focused on governing the majority of the Goruid peninsula's mainland. The state government faced an insurrection on 10 January 2020 by iron golems when state authorities violently pushed villagers out of the way during renovations in the Elysia settlement. The government managed to eventually suppress the insurrection and brutally execute all iron golems in the settlement. It is unclear if the government will produce replacement iron golems. Joint subject status (21 January 2020 - Present) On 21 January 2020, the government of Goruid passed the largely formal Goruid Act which recognises the institutions of the Crown of Great Thornia and the Secretariat of the Joint-States of the East as suzerain over its internal affairs and its territorial integrity. It recognises that Goruid's foreign affairs would be largely under the control of the Hegemon and Citizen's Assembly of the League of Palus. The passing of the act does not change existing arrangements but legally recognises Great Thornia as the sole authority on whether Goruid has to cede/lose territory. Administrative divisions Goruid's highest level of administrative divisions are 'areas'. There are two types of areas, metropolitan areas (largely urban or organised agricultural stations) and general areas (low density populations; focused on mining and other forms of resource extraction; administered directly from Elysia).